


The Clock Is Ticking

by ViolinDemons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 你对死亡动心，却害怕孤单。所以让我拥抱你吧。过来吧。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini





	The Clock Is Ticking

她有一种冷酷的、摄人心魄的美丽，就像此刻正在流失的虚无缥缈的夜晚的声色。她出现时是那样闪烁、敏锐、倔强，轻佻而又冶艳；纤长的鱼鳞裙摆在身后好似金色的波浪一样褶皱不停。从不拿正眼看人，不笑，也不说话，甚至从不展现出任何可能令人想入非非的面部表情。那是好事，因为言语或动作总是暴露出易于被不怀好意者加以利用的弱点——这让她变成了一尊静默肃穆的石像鬼。并不狰狞，但足够凛冽以使人难以接近。然而当你真的走近她，就能发现根深蒂固的悲剧性几乎同样在她背后的阴影里张牙舞爪：那是怎样一幅图景啊！因此他想到一整片盘虬交错的藤蔓蛮横地将人从地面拉入深渊的画面。背负着诅咒的纳吉尼从混乱与暴力中鲜明地割裂出来，活生生地站在这里。在历史的某个不起眼的节点，闪耀着魔力的巴黎。

克雷登斯·拜尔本的人生本来是一团糟。或许现在也是。视线被无边无际的荆棘和雾气所阻绝，窒息，迷茫，孤独，滞后，自我封闭，唯独不清楚该怎样反抗。他踏上启程去找生母的道路，以为知道得更多至少会让自己好受一些……他必须要知道这些！人怎么能够一无所知，愤怒却又懵懂，甚至在死里逃生之后也没有人可以互诉衷肠，就像罹难时分的鲁滨逊一样孤零零漂流在世界的汪洋上？

每个夜晚，他们张灯结彩。从一个城市到另一个城市。没人注意到他。没人能抗拒她的吸引力。纳吉尼既脆弱又锋利，很快就涌现出一大批拥趸。有时候他们愿意一晚上什么也不做，只是蜂拥在一起前仆后继等着散场后请她去喝一杯。但是这样的愿望从未得以实现。班主是不会同意的。她忍受着谩骂、流言与下流玩笑，昂着首在人们面前走过。无边无际的目光跟着她，一往无前，没有尽头。他在最遥远的角落沦为这种粗暴无礼的窥视的帮凶，喉咙升起肿块，无法表达确切的感受。渴慕是灼热的，它让克雷登斯耳根发烫，吐息凝重。她一定也感觉到了。

“你叫克雷登斯，是吗？”有一天，她这样问道。

他的手浸在冷水里，寒冷就像刀子一样划开掌心。还拥有实感令人既侥幸又懊丧。纳吉尼的眼神闪烁敏锐，宛如病毒……你也常常这样压抑自己吗，你对死亡动心，却害怕孤单。所以让我拥抱你吧。过来吧。


End file.
